Cruce dimensional
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Se han producido dos guerras, ahora ya superadas. Pero dos vasallos de quienes ocasionaron dichos enfrentamientos se aliarán y se generará un gran choque entre dos dimensiones diferentes. Además de que, los chicos que vencieron, se tendrán que aliar a causa de una profecía. Quieran o no.


**_Desde hace ya bastante tiempo, había planeado hacer un crossover de Harry Potter y Naruto, el problema radicaba en que no se me ocurría el como realizarlo. Tras escuchar opiniones y analizar bien algunos aspectos, me decidí y finalmente he aquí el resultado._**

**_Para aquell s que escucharon mis propuestas e ideas, les agradezco su paciencia. No saben como se los agradezco._**

**_Ni Harry Potter ni Naruto me pertenecen, de lo contrario tal vez esto sería realidad x)._**

**_Disfruten la lectura ^^_**

* * *

-_"El vasallo de aquel que amenazó e hizo crecer el horror en el mundo que habitó en vida, vendrá a tomar aquellas armas que su señor planeó tener en su momento. Se aliará con uno de los nuestros para cumplir su objetivo, por lo que no nos quedará más que tomarnos de las manos de ellos y fiarnos. Los dos niños que han vencido de manera predestinada tendrán que unir fuerzas para vencer la tentación de lo que pudo ser, y ninguno tuvo"_- recitó Snape por tercera vez en un susurro. Tras terminar de leer el pedazo de pergamino que tenía en la mano levantó la mirada.

McGonagall se encontraba incómoda, y más que nada, reacia a aceptar que aquella supuesta advertencia -_premonición_ en palabras de Albus- por parte de Sybill Trelawney, en un momento épico de transición psíquica digna de una pitonisa, tenía un poco de verdad. Porque para Minerva, la profesora de adivinación no era más que una chantajista que gozaba de aprovechar la mínima oportunidad para dramatizar e intentar impresionar a cualquiera prediciendo muertes con su supuesto don; por ello no entendía, o más bien, no _quería_ entender el porque Dumbledore y Snape se mostraban tercos en no dejar de lado el tema sino hasta dar con el verdadero significado de las palabras de Trelawney.

Snape intercambió una mirada de anticipada inquietud con el recuadro de Dumbledore. Sabían de sobra que Minerva intentaría quitarle importancia al asunto alegando que no era más que otra actuación de Sybill para llamar la atención; cuando ambos, inclusive McGonagall misma, sabían de antemano que quería zanjar de inmediato el tema debido a la antipatía que sentía por su compañera.

-¿Podrían explicarme la razón por la cual debería creer que en verdad las palabras de Trelawney son una genuina premonición y no solo una exageración de ustedes dos que, por lo visto, necesitan de algún peligro inminente acechando nuestra pacífica vida para entretenerse?- musitó, irritada y sarcástica por la necedad de ambos hombres.

-La paz es una cosa relativa, querida Minerva.- dijo Dumbledore desde su puesto.- En cuanto a la profecía...

-¡No es más que una sarta de mentiras bien dramatizadas, Albus! -respondió exasperada antes de que el director intentase convencerla de lo contrario.

-Después de veinte años siendo espectadora de las falsas predicciones de Trelawney me sorprende que llegados a éste punto, Minerva, no sepas que ella es una pésima actriz.- se burló Snape, recibiendo de inmediato la mirada fulminante de McGonagall, quien estaba por replicar de manera mordaz. Snape interrumpió -Además, sabes de sobra que Sybill hace exclusivamente premoniciones sobre muertes y sufrimiento de alguien a quien le ha tomado manía, nunca se refiere a la comunidad en general.

Las mejillas de Minerva enrojecieron de furia. Snape sonrió triunfante al notar como ella apretaba los labios, conteniendo la rabia.

-Me da igual que sientas una incuestionable animadversión por Trelawney, te aseguro que yo la aprecio tanto o menos que tú -dijo de manera calmada. McGonagall empezó a serenarse, antes de no poder resistir más las ganas de transfigurar a su ex-alumno en un insecto fácil de pisotear.- Sin embargo, aunque contadas son las veces en las que esa adicta al Jerez ha predicho de manera genuina, tanto tú como yo hemos sido testigos de como se han cumplido sus palabras. No podemos ni debemos arriesgarnos a subestimar lo que nos ha querido decir, consciente o no, porque podríamos lamentarlo. Tarde o temprano.

Un silencio inundó la estancia, debido a que cada uno empezó a meditar sobre los acontecimientos que marcaron la historia de la sociedad mágica durante la última temporada. Una llamarada verde esmeralda inundó la estancia, sacándolos a los tres de sus cavilaciones. Enfocaron su atención en el chico pelinegro y de ojos verdes que salía de la chimenea sacudiéndose el hollín de la ropa.

McGonagall, al igual que el retrato Dumbledore, sonrió con melancolía, admirando al joven adulto que alguna vez fue un ingenuo e inocente niño que se metía en problemas cada dos por tres, ahora casi convertido en Auror, como soñó desde temprana edad. Snape se limitó a observar seriamente a Potter desde su sitio, desaprobando la tardanza del joven. Potter tenía que ser, tan desconsiderado como el padre, se dijo.

-Lamento el retraso -se excusó Harry cuando se hubo sacudido por completo el vestuario- el entrenamiento se ha alargado -agregó.

-No te preocupes, hijo -habló Dumbledore desde su sitió, ofreciéndole una mirada amigable .- Como has crecido, mi muchacho. Te has convertido en un hombre, aunque, lamentablemente, no uno que haya disfrutado sus años de juventud como debería -agregó melancólico.

Minerva interrumpió la incomodidad del muchacho ante las palabras del ex-director con un carraspeo.

-Si Potter, no importa – habló sarcásticamente Snape cruzado de brazos sobre el pecho.- Más nos deberíamos sentir apenados nosotros, interrumpiendo el entrenamiento del 'Niño-que-vivió-y-venció' por asuntos tan triviales que no merecen su mínima atención.- sonrió de manera desdeñosa ante la mirada ofendida del joven.

Definitivamente el chico jamás cambiaría, por más veces que salvara al mundo mágico. Era tan predecible que hacerlo rabiar era tan absurdo como fácil. Como a un niño.

Harry suspiró, queriendo evitar una discusión con Snape. Después de todo, seguía siendo Snape, y eso no cambiaría por más guerras que se presentasen en el mundo. Pero le debía mucho, se recordó a sí mismo. Y se había prometido mantener con él una relación como mínimo cortés, y como hombre de palabra que era siempre cumplía sus promesas, como que se llamaba Harry James Potter.

Aunque a veces Snape lograra sacarlo de sus casillas hasta el punto de querer hechizarlo, se contendría.

-Un gusto verlos de nuevo, profesor Dumbledore, profesora McGonagall. -inclinó levemente la cabeza, sonrió con sinceridad. Al fijar la mirada en Snape su gesto cambió por uno pícaro.- Snape -dijo malicioso, dejando de lado el trato consigo mismo de un trato formal. Snape frunció el ceño ante su insolencia.

Es que, sinceramente, no podía evitar hacerlo rabiar. Era toda una tentación a la que solía ceder con ridícula facilidad. Molestar a Snape, así como lo hizo su padre en su momento era inevitable. Casi parecía ser algo genético, heredado e impulsado por el mismísimo James Potter desde la tumba.

-¿Dónde están Weasley y futura Weasley? Creí que vendrían -dijo Snape mirando atentamente hacia la chimenea.- ¿O es que ahora no tienen el tiempo suficiente para ser los cómplices del afamado Potter con los planes de boda en manos? -agregó con sorna.

Harry cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, mirando a Snape ofendido.

-Se ha organizado una pequeña reunión en Las Tres Escobas por su compromiso. _Nos esperan allá_.- dijo con un brillo juguetón en los ojos, recalcando la última frase. Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido, preparado para negar cualquier tipo de invitación por parte de Potter o los futuros marido y mujer Weasley.- Hermione no aceptará ninguna negativa, así que no tiene opción. Díganme, entonces, ¿de que se trata el asunto?

Snape bufó molesto. Potter iría, y tratándose de Granger posiblemente Minerva iría por lo que él tendría que ir, sin que a nadie le importase si quería o no. Que injusta la muerte, seguro burlándose de él y de su suerte al dejarlo vivir. El pocionista pasó a Harry el papel que momentos antes leyó en voz alta frente a Dumbledore y McGonagall. Harry leyó y re-leyó varias veces lo escrito en el papel, hasta que alzó la vista hacia los profesores.

-¿Esto lo ha predicho Trelawney?- preguntó a los profesores, ellos asintieron.- ¿Es genuina?- su tono dubitativo no paso desapercibido.

-Ahí no menciona tu muerte Potter, así que da por hecho que no fue con gusto ese presagio.

Harry gruñó.

-Intuyo que tendré que pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en alerta.- suspiró cansino- ¿Han pensado lo que dice sobre _la unión de uno de los nuestros con uno de ellos_? ¿Y sobre _los dos niños que han vencido de manera predestinada_?

-He pensado que podría ser mago de otro país, con quien tengamos una relación basada en tensión y rivalidad.- dijo Snape mirando pensativo a la nada.

-O podría ser algún chico muggle, Severus, no hay que descartar ninguna posibilidad que tengamos a la mano, por más improbable y descabellada que suene.- dijo Dumbledore mirando al dubitativo Snape que trataba de buscar una replica para eso.

-Recientemente no ha habido noticias del mundo muggle sobre algún chico que haya vencido ni a dictadores ni en una competencia. Bueno, solamente ha sido noticia uno que rompió un record mundial de comida, pero nada relevante. Así que debería quedar descartado. - habló McGonagall.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados, pensando cada uno sobre la profecía y quien sería ese otro _héroe _que resultaría ser el salvador, nuevamente, del mundo junto con Harry.

Snape se frotó la sien, harto de tan solo pensar en tener que aguantar a otro _Elegido _que sería seguramente más joven que él, e igual de estúpido y arrogante como lo era Potter. Dumbledore suspiró.

-Será mejor que se apresuren a ir a Las Tres Escobas, ahora mismo no tenemos ni una pizca de información sobre aquel otro chico que nos es aún desconocido. Ni siquiera sabemos si es mago o muggle, por lo que solo podemos suponer. Inclusive, ni siquiera sabemos si dicha profecía está por cumplirse ahora mismo o en años venideros.

Minerva lo miró con reproche, ante la falta actitud despreocupada del recuadro por el tema que, dicho sea de paso, fue el primero en preocuparse por ello, convenciéndola incluso; pero cedió ante ello. Quería asistir a la celebración de Weasley y Granger, teniendo en cuenta que probablemente no podría felicitarlos ni brindar por ellos más adelante debido a su cargo actual en el colegio. Si, ser directora era un orgullo para ella, pero no era algo que suponía fácil. Harry asintió con la cabeza, dispuesto a ir y celebrar junto a sus amigos la noticia.

Sonrió con malicia al ver que su ex-profesor de pociones intentaba escabullirse, posiblemente para huir de la fiesta que se organizaba y al cual él se encargaría -porque valla que se encargaría- de que asistiese. Con un ágil movimiento lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo antes de que tocase el pomo de la puerta. Escuchó un gruñido por parte de él.

-Vamos Snape, no será tan malo como crees -comentó jovialmente, para después arrastrarlo hasta la chimenea- Puede que incluso te diviertas un poco y se te borre la expresión de amargado con la que vives.- cuando Snape estuvo a punto de replicar mordazmente, Harry dijo en voz alta.- Taberna: Las Tres Escobas.- y lanzó los polvos, siendo transportado junto con Snape hacia el lugar.

Minerva no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida ante la acción de su alumno, y detrás de ella escuchó una pequeña risa.

-Procura que Severus no lo mate, Minerva. Necesitamos a Harry sano y salvo.- la directora asintió y desapareció en las llamas verdes de la chimenea, igual que hicieron Snape y Harry.

* * *

-¡Vamos chicos, apuren el paso!- gritó Naruto, un rubio de ojos azules que portaba tres marcas con apariencia de bigotes de animal en ambas mejillas. Giró su rostro para observar a sus fastidiados compañeros de equipo, seguramente hartos de su impaciencia por llegar: Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Sai y Shizune, como aporte médico.

La misión era simple: ir a una cueva localizada en el camino que dirigía hacia el territorio del País del Viento, en donde hace una semana se había registrado una inusual carga de energía dentro de una cueva, e investigar su posible relación con Kabuto Yakushi.

Naruto regaló a sus tres acompañantes una gran y sincera sonrisa, en parte para animarlos. Definitivamente era raro realizar misiones fuera de la aldea sin Sakura, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Shikamaru era un quejumbroso de primera, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, pero al menos no era un personaje que incomodase al resto del equipo, o que estorbase a la hora de combatir. Y Shizune también resultaba ser agradable en las misiones, incluso debía admitir que era el balance que evitaría que se matasen entre ellos mismos o corrieran a atacar de manera casi suicida, en caso del rubio. Volvió la vista hacia el frente al pisar una rama e impulsarse con ella para obtener mayor velocidad en sus saltos.

-¡Podrías bajar un poco la velocidad Naruto, te aseguro que esa cueva permanecerá en su lugar! - se quejó el Nara a espaldas de Naruto, pero impulsándose para alcanzar al rubio y no quedarse atrás. Lo sabía, por más que intentase que el rubio permaneciera tranquilo ante la misión sería imposible. Simple y sencillamente el rubio quería finiquitar todo lo relacionado con la hostil contienda que se llevó a cabo hace poco más de tres años, dando como resultado final una estrecha relación beneficiosa entre los cinco países. Si, pero con un número alarmante de pérdidas.

Incluso tras ese tiempo el peso de esas bajas seguía atormentando a Naruto hoy en día, y eso todo aquel que se había tomado el tiempo de observar y conocer al rubio lo sabía.

Nara chasqueó la lengua, maldiciendo mentalmente al problemático de Kabuto por seguir causando problemas aún cuando su principal cómplice en la batalla estaba muerto. Seguía sin saber como es que no se le había atrapado aún. O era que las aldeas se habían relajado y bajado la guardia a tal grado que esperarían que alguien más le capturase o el tipo sabía burlar muy bien a los ANBU. Ambas opciones tenían cierta validez ciertamente, la segunda más que la primera. Porque si, Kabuto se había pasado ese periodo de tiempo dejándose ver en pequeños pueblos a las afueras de las aldeas ninja y, al ser reportado y rastreado por los shinobi, simplemente se desaparecía. Sin mas, ni menos, mientras en su escondite planeaba, probablemente, su próxima aparición y forma de escape.

Era solamente un niño aburrido jugando a las escondidas, de manera profesional. Maldito Kabuto.

-Por más molesto que sea esto para ti Nara, aceptaste venir sabiendo de sobra que Naruto no se descansará sino hasta dar con ese tipo. Así que mueve tu perezoso trasero antes de que nos pierdas el paso.- se burló Sasuke unas ramas más adelante de él.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja ante la ironía que encontraba en la frase de Sasuke. Pensar en el Uchiha riñéndolo para tratar de aligerar la carga que Naruto se había auto-impuesto sobre los hombros aún teniendo en cuenta los problemas que le causo al rubio en el pasado por su necedad y obsesión vengativa era gracioso. Realmente irónico y gracioso.

O tal vez sólo era que él también quería zanjar cuanto antes el asunto para poder vivir con la consciencia un poco más tranquila.

-¡Estén alerta chicos, -gritó Shizune desde el frente, dirigiéndolos y captando la atención de los cuatro varones.- estamos cerca de la zona indicada!

Naruto profirió un grito de emoción. Sasuke y Shikamaru notaron a Sai sonreír con preocupación, mostrando una sonrisa sincera que antes era inexistente pero ahora llegaba a mostrar aunque fuese en pocas ocasiones.

-Naruto me ha parecido alguien extraño desde el principio -susurró Sai mirando hacia el frente, directamente a la silueta que mostraba Naruto al ser iluminado por la luz solar.- Es un tipo peculiar, ¿no? Siempre tiene algo con que sorprendernos - agregó mirando a Sasuke y Shikamaru a sus costados en busca de algún comentario que pudieran añadir.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, concordando con las palabras del pelinegro, el Nara se limitó a asentir con una vaga mueca divertida en los labios.

-Yo me sorprendí al descubrir que también tenía pene- agregó inmutable, como si fuera un comentario común y corriente..

Naruto se dirigió hacia sus compañeros, para avisarles que habían llegado al punto especificado en el informe que recibieron. Cuando ellos llegaron hasta él escuchó el comentario de Sai y todos se quedaron mudos, estáticos ante la sinceridad descarada y tan poco pudor que poseía el pelinegro aún después de tanto tiempo.

Naruto enrojeció, inundado por unas ganas irremediables de apretar con fuerza el cuello de Sai hasta asfixiarlo.

-¿Qué sucede chicos? -preguntó Shizune acercándose a ellos de un salto, ligeramente preocupada por si alguna riña había surgido entre ellos.- ¿Notan algo extraño? -preguntó dubitativa.

-Lo único extraño aquí es el pe..-trató de decir Sai, pero Naruto fue lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar a cubrir la boca de su compañero antes de que terminase la frase. Empezó a forcejear con él, advirtiéndole en voz baja que ese tipo de cosas no debían decirse frente a ciertas personas, por consideración. Sai terminaba por no entender la actitud del rubio.

Shizune confundida miró al Nara.

-No quieres saber.- dijo ligeramente ruborizado. Sasuke asintió secamente.

La morena se quedó confundida, pero se encogió de hombros. Carraspeó para que Naruto dejase de atormentar a Sai.

-Estamos en el lugar señalado.- informó señalando hacia su costado derecho. Los jóvenes giraron el rostro hacia donde les señalaba la mujer y vieron la entrada de una cueva. Fría, solitaria y oscura, sin nada en especial.

-¡Bien, allá voy! -vociferó Naruto alzando el puño para infundirse ánimos a sí mismo. Saltó, recorriendo en el trayecto la distancia que lo separaba de la cueva y al aterrizar giró hacia su equipo. Sonrió como solía hacer para indicar que lo tenía todo bajo control.

-Maldita sea. ¡Naruto, vuelve! -gritó Shizune dispuesta a ir por él. Sasuke la agarró del brazo y la detuvo, negó con la cabeza y él avanzó hacia el interior de la caverna como lo hizo el rubio anteriormente, solo que con el objetivo de sacar o auxiliar a Naruto. Porque Naruto siendo Naruto, o corría hacia el peligro o el peligro corría hacia él, lo primero que pasase.

Se adentró en la caverna siguiendo el rastro que le indicaba la poca luz que se filtraba por la entrada. El ambiente se sentía húmedo y el aire se tornaba pesado, como si el solo entrar ahí significase la sentencia a muerte. Se detuvo y respiró hondo, antes de que el asfixiante aroma a tierra mojada lo obligase a perder el control y descubrirse ante un posible enemigo. Aunque si Naruto aún no había salido corriendo como desquiciado, seguramente el lugar estaba abandonado como suponían.

-¡Sasuke, Shizune! -se escuchó el eco de la chillona voz de Naruto.- ¡Apresúrense! ¡Es urgente! - escuchó las pisadas apresuradas del rubio y en un segundo, a causa de la oscuridad, éste había chocado con él en su afán por salir a pedir ayuda de inmediato.

-¡Quítate de encima, idiota! -espetó el Uchiha forcejeando con el rubio, que lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró con nerviosismo.

-¡Llama a Shizune, ya! -chilló sacudiéndolo.

Desde afuera Shizune les indicó a Shikamaru y Sai avanzar. Corrieron hasta adentrarse en lo oscuro de la cueva y encontrar a dos figuras humanas luchando entre sí.

-¡Tranquilizate y habla claro!- grito Sasuke golpeando a Naruto en su rubia cabeza. Naruto se quejó y lloriqueó como si de un niño se tratase. Inhaló y exhaló aire profundamente.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? -preguntó la pelinegra del equipo mirando alternativamente a ambos ninjas.

-¡Encontré a una persona y parece estar muerta! -chilló Naruto, dejándose llevar de nuevo por el histerismo.

-¿Kabuto? -preguntó Shikamaru enarcando una ceja. Naruto negó efusivamente con la cabeza.- ¿Le reconoces?.- el rubio volvió a negar.

-Llévanos con él.- ordenó Shizune, éste asintió y retomó el camino antes tomado. Shikamaru tomó un mechero y lo encendió, facilitando así su visión.

Él único sonido que se escuchaba además de los balbuceos de Naruto que pedía que se apurasen, eran las pisadas contra el húmedo suelo.

-¡Aquí está! -señaló Naruto a un bulto que se camuflaría a la perfección con el entorno de seguir en oscuridad. Los cinco ninjas se acercaron, y con el mechero iluminaron el bulto. Era un joven, entre los veinte y los treinta años seguramente, con el cabello pelirrojo y que vestía una túnica color café. Estaba atado de pies y manos, también tenía la boca cubierta con un pañuelo. Tanto sus ropas como su cara y lo que se podía dislumbrar de sus manos estaban repletas de suciedad. Permanecía inmóvil, y aunque era imperceptible se notaba una pausada respiración.

-¡Sigue vivo! -anunció Shizune.

-Las cuerdas están reforzadas con chakra.- añadió Sasuke.

Todos seguían observando al joven pelirrojo frente a ellos, preguntándose quien demonios sería. No tenía pinta de ser shinobi, pero por las ropas que vestía tampoco podían deducir que fuera un pueblerino. A menos que se tratase de una víctima de asalto al salir de una fiesta de disfraces.

Shikamaru pudo percibir la consternación de todos. Observó con detenimiento el lugar, tratando de hallar lógica alguna para que ese hombre estuviera atado y amordazado.

Se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente hacia la pared frente a él que había sido fácilmente pasada por alto. Se acerco mientras desataban al pelirrojo y Shizune empezaba con una revisión de su organismo. Al estar frente a la pared vislumbró una especie de vara enterrada en una abertura del muro, pero no como si hubiera sido enterrado de manera violenta, sino como si ese pequeño agujero estuviera hecho justamente para recibir la intromisión de una vara.

Sacó la vara, la examinó en sus manos y al segundo obtuvo la respuesta.

No. No podía ser... ¿o si?

-Shizune -llamó, la pelinegra alzó la mirada curiosamente. El Nara le mostró la vara en sus manos, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Sai también lo observó, y captó el mensaje al igual que esos dos. Sasuke tuvo la ligera sensación de estar observando algo que en el pasado le mencionaron.

Naruto no entendía nada.

* * *

El aire chocaba contra su rostro de manera violenta. La esencia del bosque envolvía todo el lugar y el silencio sepulcral era idóneo para la ocasión.

Miró a la mujer que se encontraba a unos metros de él. Unos cuantos mechones negros escapaban de la capucha que usaba la fémina, y se podían vislumbrar un par de ojos igualmente negros, pero con un brillo desquiciado y malicioso en ellos. Sus rasgos parecían haberse endurecido ante los años y las adversidades.

-Madame Lestrange.- saludó con respeto, inclinando la cabeza ante la mujer que lo apuntaba con su varita, amenazante.- Un honor conocerla.- acotó, respetuoso.

-Déjate de formalismos estúpidos chiquillo impertinente y dime ya el porqué me has solicitado.- espetó groseramente ella. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del joven.

-No pretendo ser grosero ante usted .-dijo tranquilamente, manteniendo el tono cortés con ella.- Solo soy un pobre miserable que ha perdido identidad en el mundo, pero que está dispuesto a crearse una nueva.- añadió.

La serpiente que mandó como mensajera ante la mujer se enroscó desde sus pies, subiendo hasta sus hombros. Con el índice acarició la cabeza del reptil, está inclinó la cabeza ante el joven.

-Su amo también era afín a estos maravillosos animales, ¿verdad?

Las facciones de Bellatrix se endurecieron ante la mención del occiso.

-Habla ya.-ordenó. La única razón por la que había accedido a escuchar al niño ése sin torturarlo o matarlo ante la propuesta fue únicamente por su relación con las serpientes. Ciertamente, como mujer que ha vivido más de una guerra en la vida, era desconfiada. Pero con ése sujeto tenía una corazonada.

Aunque se estaba hartando de tanto rodeo.

-Como le he dicho, he venido con la intención de obtener una identidad.- con el dedo índice indicó a la mujer que no quería interrupción- Le pido que me permita hablar.- ella frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó continuar.- Ambos somos dos grandes vasallos que, seguramente, dieron todo de sí por sus amos. Y, sorprendentemente me atrevería a decir que aquellos a quienes servimos tenían objetivos similares.

Bellatrix asintió, tenía claro de _quien_ hablaba ese chiquillo. Su amo, Lord Voldemort, había comentado al aire sobre sus futuros planes de una posible alianza y posible gobierno de otro mundo, y ella lo había escuchado sin que se diese cuenta. Atenta ante toda palabra que su señor dijera, escuchó lo justo y suficiente.

Una alianza dimensional para gobernar aquello que debía ser suyo. Y del otro sujeto del que no tenía bien clara la identidad, pero sabía era.. _un ninja. _

-Usted deberá saber que he sido despojado de mi identidad. Fui espía, médico y aliado de quien causó una guerra en mi mundo .- prosiguió.- pero todo aquello que creía mi hogar fue destruido, el hombre al que le entregué mi fidelidad por abrirme los ojos al mundo fue asesinado por otro vasallo y mi cómplice de estrategias y acciones bélicas fue derrotado por un chiquillo entrometido.

La pelinegra apretó los puños por instinto. Sintió la irá invadirla. _Chiquillo entrometido._ Valla coincidencia, eso le recordaba al bastardo de Potter y sus amiguitos.

Él guardó silencio un momento, dejando que ella se fundiera en sus recuerdos. La irá, el odio y el rencor la envolvían, y eso era bueno.

Muy bueno.

-Comprenderá que tengo capacidades diferentes a las de usted.- continuó.- pero me considero un siervo bastante fiel. Solamente necesito una identidad y le aseguro que seré de utilidad para su señor. Mi señor.- añadió.

Bellatrix meditó.

El chico era bastante convincente, y sin duda podría ser de utilidad.

-¿Qué precio estás dispuesto a pagar con tal de conseguir tu apreciada 'identidad'? -se burló ella. Kabuto sonrió.

-El que sea. Si he de condenar esta dimensión, que así sea. Estuve apunto de condenar la mía, no me importará. Soportaré lo que tenga que soportar, si con eso consigo sentirme vivo, pues que así sea.- dijo con determinación plantada en los ojos y en la voz.

Lestrange lanzó una carcajada fría y espeluznante al aire.

-Probemos de que estás hecho.- dijo. El brillo de locura reapareció en sus pupilas. Parecía extasiada ante lo que iba a hacer, y así era.- _¡__Crucio! _-aulló, sintiendo las ganas de torturar al chiquillo recorriéndole las venas.

El agudo dolor que Kabuto experimentó fue tan brutal que apretó las mandíbulas para no gritar o implorar compasión. Seguro eso solo sería peor.

Estaba sintiendo el infierno en vida.

* * *

Una llamarada verde esmeralda iluminó la taberna momentáneamente. Se escuchó el caer de unas sillas estrepitosamente junto con algunos vasos. Hermione se acercó hacia la chimenea para ver quien había llegado por la red flú de manera tan violenta.

Tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no reír ante la escena. Snape, el profesor eternamente imperturbable e indiferente se encontraba en el suelo, abalanzándose contra nada más que Harry Potter.

-¡Snape, tranquilo! -logró articular Harry mientras forcejeaba con el pocionista. Se habían tropezado con la larga capa que él portaba y ahora estaban en el suelo, batiéndose en el más infantil de los duelos frente a una taberna llena de conocidos suyos.

Por el contrario, Snape insistió en su objetivo de estrangular el cuello de Potter.

-¡Basta ya! -se escuchó el grito de la directora de Hogwarts tras de ellos. Ambos pararon de inmediato.- Ahora, los quiero separados .- dijo severamente.

Snape, a regañadientes se levanto, dejando libre a su víctima. Harry suspiró aliviado.

Había valido la pena.

* * *

**_Ya sé que es poco, comparado con lo que me he tardado. Pero vamos, que solamente es el principio de una larga serie de.. tropiezos por así decirlo. Espero que les haya gustado. _**

**_Gracias por leer ^.^ Hasta la próxima._**

**_¿Review's?_**


End file.
